


Catacombs

by Hannurdock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, In Love With A Monster, M/M, Serial Killer, arousal in catacombs, forgiveness and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: "I forgive you...."





	

“I forgive you.”

Lecter closed his eyes and let the three simple words pass through him like the vibration of a violin string. His mind was in turmoil; he really wanted to end Will Graham for his betrayal. Yet, something was still holding him back.

“You forgive him,” words spoken like dry paper crackling in a fiery heat. “You forgive him?”

Now, things were becoming of interest.

Hannibal poked his head from around the corner and watched the confrontation with a slight smile twisting his lips. 

“I can see what you are doing here, Will Graham.” Pazzi strode towards the younger man with a knowing smirk. “It is a lover’s reunion.”

Will lowered his head and let a small, uncomfortable laugh escape him, “Hannibal would not appreciate your remark. Be careful. He does not tolerate rudeness.”

“You love him.” Pazzi was almost nose-to-nose with Will. “Can’t you see what he’s doing to you? He’s courting you in blood! Every murder that takes place in my city is because of the twisted, sordid evil romance between you both!”

“That is not true. Hannibal Lecter cannot love anybody.” Will stood his ground, unafraid of the larger man before him. “It is his nature. It is my burden to love.”

“You admit it! Lecter is a demon!” Pazzi’s eyes flashed with sudden understanding. “Then I shall use you against him.” Pazzi drew his pistol and aimed it at Will Graham’s head. Graham stood defiant, unmoving. A slight smile was curved on his features, visible in the dim light.

“You are being unforgivably rude,” Graham was crying now. The tears were not for himself and his dire predicament. He knew what Pazzi was unleashing with every slight and challenge. The tears were Pazzi’s lifeblood.

“Come out Lecter or this man will not leave here alive!” Pazzi screamed into the darkness.

Nothing moved. A stale breeze swept through the tunnels as sweat beaded on his brow. Finger hovered above the trigger.

Will got down on his knees, “pull the trigger, detective.”

Pazzi watched the man weeping on his knees with irritation. Lecter had not yet emerged and Graham was driving him past the point of caring. At least with Will dead, Lecter would not be able to influence another killer in his city.

“Any last words?” Pazzi clicked off the safety and prepared to pull the trigger.

Graham looked directly into Pazzi’s eyes. The look was of pity and regret. “He’s right behind you.”

The gun was suddenly wrenched from Pazzi’s hand and he stumbled into Will Graham clumsily. He looked disbelievingly at the advancing figure, an angelic demon made of stone and flesh. The emotionless eyes of Lecter bored into the detective as he suddenly became aware of his perilous position.

He grabbed at Graham, pulling a knife from his pocket and holding the tip of the blade against the weeping man’s throat.

“Is it true?” Lecter held the gun with two fingers, as if loathing the contact. “Do you love me, Will Graham?”

“With my whole heart,” Graham spat out the words, tears driving down his face like a streaming tap. “Please let him go.”

“You know that I cannot do that.” Lecter remained aloof, standing before them. His eyes were fixed on the knife at Will Graham’s throat. “You think me incapable of love?”

“I don’t care. Put the gun down, Lecter!” Pazzi screamed, digging the knife into Will’s throat. Graham made a gargling sound as the knife drew a thin line of blood. The wound wasn’t deep but it was clear that Pazzi had no qualms about killing his hostage.

Lecter casually threw the gun onto the ground, a distance away from the confrontation. “So rude, do you not think Will? What would you have me do… for I will not be taken alive.”

Will’s eyes grew larger as the knife dug further into his throat. The pulsing jugular vein was an inch below the blade. Lecter’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Careful. Your advantage only lasts as long as Will Graham draws breath.” Lecter held his hands out placatingly and knelt before them both. His eyes were locked onto Will’s as he placed both hands on his head. “You are wrong about me. I can love.”

Pazzi loosened his grip on Will Graham and strode forward to arrest Hannibal Lecter. Graham closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. 

There was the sounds of a slight scuffle and then Graham’s eyes opened once more. Hannibal was now standing before him, Pazzi on his knees reflecting the position he had forced Will into earlier. The knife was held at Pazzi’s throat, digging into the flesh directly below the pulsing vein.

“What would you have me do, Will?” Lecter asked again. The knife dug deeper. “You want me to let him go?”

“Let him go for me,” Will pleaded. “If you return my love.”

Lecter watched Graham for a few moments, his thoughts undecided. “Pazzi will make more attempts on your life Will. I cannot allow that to happen.” 

Graham turned away as the sudden font of blood geysered from the ruptured jugular vein like a red velvet sheet spreading on the ground before him.

He vaguely acknowledged Lecter leading him out of the catacombs and through the city. Like a zombie, he followed Hannibal, mute and undefiant. 

Hannibal led him to a hotel, up the steps and into a room he had previously booked. The décor was bland and miserable, exactly like Will Graham’s mood. 

“You are covered in the detective’s blood, Will. Come… I will run you a bath.”

Graham followed the demon, addiction dragging him into the bathroom to stare at Lecter dolefully as he silently undressed his apprentice and ran a warm bath. Lecter’s hand hovered over the wound at Graham’s throat for a moment as he appraised what would be needed. Stitches would definitely be required for the wound was deeper than he imagined.

The skilful hands of the monstrous surgeon swept over him, turning him and coaxing him into the water. Graham sighed as the water numbed his body with its heat, his flaccid penis hardening as Lecter began to wash the blood from his body with a soft sponge.

Those long, delicate fingers worked that sponge with much care and dedication. Lecter rubbed and massaged the tired flesh as he consciously ignored Will’s aroused state. He looked at the younger man and stopped his gentle caresses to whisper into one wet ear, “I love you too, Will.”

Then the immaculate press of lips against his own. Lecter kissed Will delicately, his own lips barely touching the other as he teased Will, made him more wanton for he began to lean towards Hannibal, trying to meet those lips with abandon and passion. Hannibal was always just out of reach of a full kiss and Will felt the frustration rise as he tried to devour his lover.

Then, as if Hannibal had been waiting for this exact moment, was the full crush of lips as the kiss deepened to unimaginable levels. Will felt his head spinning as their mouths joined; woven together as in a beautiful dance, tongues darting as Lecter scraped Will’s tongue with his teeth. Will moaned as a sudden gentleness descended, as if Hannibal were aware of every sensation he was planting inside his protégé. The kiss was reverent, almost chaste. 

Hannibal broke the kiss. “It has been a long night, Will. You are exhausted and need to rest.”

Will stood up as Hannibal enveloped him in a towel. He was drowsy, the towel tenting before him as he relived the kiss in his mind. 

Hannibal led him to a double-bed and lay him down, naked and breathlessly beautiful, covering him with the sheets. 

Graham drifted off to sleep, aware that Hannibal was working on his throat whilst he slept. He felt a reckless abandon at his vulnerability before a man who could kill him with a single stroke. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: This is fanfiction and is not written to generate any profit whatsoever.


End file.
